


Never be alone

by pinkseokjin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, BTS and Monsta X, College, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkseokjin/pseuds/pinkseokjin
Summary: Namjoon nunca fue bueno recordando cosas. Solía olvidarse de los cumpleaños de sus familiares y amigos, olvidaba hacer los deberes o simplemente olvidaba coger un paraguas el día que más llovía de todo el año. A pesar de esto, Kim Namjoon era un gran estudiante. Lo que aprendía en el colegio no lo olvidaba, y sacaba muy buenas notas. Namjoon siempre pensó que la razón por la cual nunca tuvo muchos amigos era esta. Se metían con él por sus notas, por sus gafas –que eran demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara de niño- o porque estaba solo. Él no odiaba el colegio, pero no era comparable a pasar las tardes con Kim Seokjin, su único amigo, dos años mayor que él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Namjin, y la historia empieza desde que son niños, pero quiero centrar la historia sobre todo cuando Jin empieza la universidad. No sé cómo de largo llegará a ser el fic, ni si luego se me ocurrirá alguna locura y cambie alguna cosa o qué. Pero esto empieza aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Namjoon nunca fue bueno recordando cosas. Solía olvidarse de los cumpleaños de sus familiares y amigos, olvidaba hacer los deberes o simplemente olvidaba coger un paraguas el día que más llovía de todo el año. A pesar de esto, Kim Namjoon era un gran estudiante. Lo que aprendía en el colegio no lo olvidaba, y sacaba muy buenas notas. Namjoon siempre pensó que la razón por la cual nunca tuvo muchos amigos era esta. Los niños tendían a ser crueles, a atacar al más indefenso, o al que estuviera solo. Y este era su caso. Se metían con él por sus notas, por sus gafas –que eran demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara de niño- o porque estaba solo. Bueno, no siempre. Él no odiaba el colegio. Le apasionaba aprender cosas nuevas, descubrir cosas nuevas sobre cualquier materia, pero cómo le trababan los demás niños hacía que no tuviera tantas ganas de ir allí. Lo que sí adoraba era salir de su casa nada más terminar de comer, despidiéndose de su madre, quien daba de comer a su hermana pequeña, y correr calle abajo hasta llegar a la casa de Kim Seokjin. Era un niño un par de años mayor que él, más delgado y más alto, y tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Su sonrisa fascinaba a Namjoon, siempre lo había hecho. Desde que su madre le obligó a visitar a los nuevos vecinos cuando tenía 5 años, conoció a aquel niño que compartía gustos con él y que tenía esa maravillosa sonrisa. Al principio sólo hablaban de series de dibujos animados y anime que veían, o del último juego que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes y que generalmente ninguno de los dos se podía permitir, así que se inventaban algún juego mucho más divertido para jugar ellos dos juntos. Pasar las tardes con Jin era lo que más le gustaba a Namjoon.   
Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando el mayor empezó a ir al instituto. Jin empezó a distanciarse de Namjoon. Cuando este iba a su casa, Jin no prestaba la misma atención al pequeño como había hecho los años anteriores. Los temas de conversación que Namjoon sacaban aburrían al chico, y eso se notaba.

“Namjoon” dijo uno de esos días Jin, interrumpiendo así el monólogo sobre Pokémon que el menor había empezado hacía casi 10 minutos. “¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener novia?”. La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. En su mente de niño, las chicas seguían siendo criaturas extrañas, y no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban. Él mismo creía que nunca llegaría a entenderlas.

“No” respondió tras pensarlo un momento, mirando a su amigo algo confuso.

“Bueno, aún eres un crío” ese comentario hizo sentir mal a Namjoon. No era tan pequeño, ya sabía multiplicar y dividir con muchas cifras, y eso no lo podía hacer cualquiera. “pero cuando crezcas, te gustará una chica, y querrás ser su novio, y darle besos”

“Qué asco” respondió Namjoon haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero mirando aún fijamente a su amiga. “Jin hyung, ¿te gusta una chica?”

“Te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta que me digas hyung, Joonie” respondió Jin, mirándole con esa maravillosa sonrisa. La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente en la cara, por lo que sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. Antes de que pudiera responder, el timbre de la casa sonó, y los dos niños bajaron las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal de la casa. Tras ella apareció un chico delgado, más bajito que Jin pero más alto que Namjoon, con el flequillo revuelto y una gorra negra puesta hacia atrás.

“Hola Jin” ambos chicos se acercaron, haciendo un saludo complejo sus manos.

“Hola tío” Jin desvió la mirada a Namjoon, y luego miró al chico de nuevo. “Min Yoongi, este es Kim Namjoon” Yoongi miró a Namjoon de arriba abajo, con una ceja arqueada y cara de indiferencia.

“Hola” saludó el menor, algo tímido. Yoongi simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dando por hecho que así estaba saludado.

“¿Nos vamos ya?” preguntó el amigo de Jin, y este asintió con la cabeza.

“Joonie ya se iba” respondió el mayor mirando al nombrado, quien no entendía la situación.

“S-si” respondió en bajito, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Según pasaban los meses, Jin empezó a pasar más tiempo con Yoongi y sus amigos de instituto, y por ello menos tiempo con Namjoon. Él seguía yendo a casa de Jin todas las tardes, y con un poco de suerte, él y Jin jugarían al Mario Bros o al Mario Kart, los juegos favoritos de Jin, o Jin cogería su guitarra y le enseñaría una parte de una canción que se estaba aprendiendo a Namjoon, quien escuchaba las notas que salían de la guitarra mezcladas con la voz de su amigo. El problema es que esto pasaba días contados, y la mayoría de las tardes Namjoon acababa yéndose a su casa apenas una hora después de llegar. El día que Namjoon dejó de ir a casa de Jin todas las tardes fue cuando al llamar a la puerta, Jin abrió e hizo una mueca al verle. Detrás de él apareció una chica, Suni, había dicho el mayor, quien había explicado luego que no podía “gastar el tiempo con él” ese día porque tenía que hacer el trabajo con ella. El menor simplemente se había girado y se había ido a su casa, esperando entender el comportamiento de Jin a partir del año siguiente, cuando él pasaría al instituto.

 

“¿Kim Namjoon?” preguntó una voz de chico a su lado, haciendo que el nombrado levantara la cabeza de la mesa, viendo a un chico de su edad, con la cara alargada y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No era una sonrisa tan bonita como la de Jin, había pensado Namjoon, pero era una sonrisa que te alegraba la mañana con tan sólo verla. Era el tercer día de instituto, y de momento Namjoon había sobrevivido. Sus gafas ya no le quedaban grandes, y llevaba el pelo peinado hacia un lado, por lo que ya no parecía tanto un niño. Quizá lo que aún le traicionaba era su voz aguda. Jin ya había empezado a sufrir cambios en su voz, aunque aún no era lo suficientemente grave. “Soy Jung Hoseok, tu compañero de clase” continuó el chico, sentándose a su lado y dejando la mochila sobre su mesa. “no he venido los dos primeros días porque estaba enfermo. Vaya constipado he tenido, no te puedes hacer una idea de la cantidad de pañuelos que he usado en cuatro días” comentó el chico alegremente, como si conociera a Namjoon de toda la vida. “¿Puedo llamarte Nam? Me gusta acortar los nombres de la gente. A mi puedes llamarme Hobi si quieres, me gusta” el chico posó la mirada en Namjoon, quien le miraba con curiosidad. No había dicho ni una palabra, pero Hoseok –o Hobi, como él mismo decía- no había dejado de hablar. “¿Eres mudo? Porque si eres mudo puedo aprender lenguaje de signos, o podríamos inventarnos nuestro propio código secreto” se puso una mano en la barbilla, y puso un gesto pensativo. 

“No soy mudo” dijo Namjoon al ver que el chico parecía estar ya maquinando algo en su cabeza “Y sí, puedes llamarme Nam, no me molesta” en el rostro de Hoseok apareció de nuevo esa enorme sonrisa.

“Presiento que esta va a ser una gran amistad” había respondido el chico, justo antes de que el profesor entrara en clase. 

 

Y como Hoseok predijo, ambos empezaron a entablar una gran amistad. Namjoon al principio se limitaba a escuchar las historias alocadas de su amigo, además de sus quejas sobre su hermana mayor, que a veces le menospreciaba sólo por ser pequeño. Namjoon entendía a la hermana de Hoseok, al fin al cabo él mismo tenía una hermana con la que se pegaba día sí y día también. Según fue avanzando el curso, Namjoon fue abriéndose al chico, y así fue como volvió a sentirse seguro con alguien. Esa sensación sólo la había tenido antes con Jin, y, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, ya no estaba presente. Cada vez que veía a Jin en la cafetería, con su grupo de amigos, charlando sobre cualquier cosa, y le veía sonreír, Namjoon echaba de menos esos momentos que habían pasado a solas de pequeños en los que él mismo era la razón de esa maravillosa sonrisa.

 

Ya pasado el primer año, los dos chicos ampliaron su grupo de amigos. Park Jimin, amigo del colegio de Hoseok, había empezado el instituto, así que él y su amigo Kim Taehyung habían sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos por sus dos hyungs. A pesar de no estar juntos en clase, los cuatro de reunían en la cafetería siempre que tenían un descanso. 

“Hyung, ¿conoces a Jisoo?” había preguntado Jimin a Hoseok mientras los cuatro comían sin ganas la comida del instituto. “Es de nuestro curso, pero es bastante popular”.

Namjoon sólo escuchaba la conversación de refilón, ya que tenía la mirada fija al otro lado de la cafetería. Allí, sentado al lado de Yoongi y de Ken, en frente de Hyosang y cerca de Sandeul. Jin se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba levemente rizado, y era la primera vez en su vida que Namjoon le había visto así. Solía preocuparle que su pelo no estuviera liso, y el hecho de que ahora hubiera cambiado de opinión extrañaba a Namjoon. La conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos había continuado. “¿Qué debería hacer?”.

“No sé, Jimin. Nunca se me han dado bien las chicas” respondió Hoseok mirando directamente a Taehyung con una ceja arqueada, acto ante el cual el menor no puedo evitar sonrojarse. 

“Namjoon hyung, ¿tú qué crees que debería hacer?” preguntó Jimin mirando entonces al nombrado, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

“¿Qué?” dijo mirando a Jimin, parpadeando un par de veces, como si volviera al planeta Tierra. 

“¿No estabas escuchando?” cuestionó Jimin un tanto indignado.

“Perdona, no he dormido muy bien anoche”

“Decía que cómo puedo llamar la atención de Jisoo y hacer que tenga una cita conmigo” repitió de manera resumida Jimin, ya con desesperación.

“Oh… Mm….” Namjoon se rascó la nuca, pensativo. A pesar de estar en la edad en la que los chicos se empezaban a interesar en las chicas, Namjoon nunca había pensado mucho en ellas. Él prefería pensar en sus libros con sus historias únicas, en lo fascinante que era conocer más cosas sobre la historia o el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, o en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Jin. Digamos que en su cabeza no cabían más cosas en las que pensar. “No puedo ayudarte, nunca me he visto en esa situación” Jimin soltó un gruñido de desesperación, y apoyó los codos en la mesa y sobre sus manos su cabeza.

“No sé qué hacer con mi vida” dijo desganado, mirando a la nada. Si Namjoon no hubiera estado pendiente de Jin, podría haberse fijado en que Jimin apenas había probado la comida, en que el sonrojo de Tae había aumentado y en que Hoseok no apartaba la mirada de Tae. Pero estaba mirando a Jin, que se acababa de poner de pie y estaba saludando a Shownu, Hyungwon y a Wonho. Los tres eran de la edad de Namjoon y Hoseok, y los tres habían sido de los que hicieron la vida imposible a Namjoon en el colegio. El resto del grupo también les saludó, y se sentaron con ellos. 

“Ahora vuelvo” dijo Namjoon mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando su mochila y chaqueta del uniforme allí, y dejando atrás a sus tres amigos, quienes formulaban preguntas al chico, confusos al no saber a dónde iba. Se acercó ágilmente hasta la mesa de Jin, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Hyosang le hizo una señal con la cabeza. 

“¿Namjoon?” Oír a Jin llamándole por su nombre completo en vez de Joonie fue como una puñalada en el corazón.

“Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre” respondió algo cortante, desviando la mirada a Yoongi, quien le miraba con una ceja arqueada una mirada juzgante. 

“Cómo olvidarlo” dijo muy bajito, casi tanto que Namjoon juraría que sólo él lo había oído. “¿Qué quieres?” continuó, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Namjoon le agarró del brazo, haciendo que se levantara del sitio, y se le llevó fuera de la cafetería, mientras los amigos de Jin le gritaban que parase. Jin pareció darle menos importancia, pues se dejó llevar sin oponer a penas resistencia, así que fue arrastrado hasta el baño más cercano. Kihyun, un chico del curso de Yoongi, se estaba lavando las manos, pero al verles entrar en el baño de esa manera, salió sin dudarlo, con las manos empapadas. Namjoon soltó entonces a Jin, quien se apoyó en el lavabo y cruzó los brazos. “¿Y bien?”

“¿Por qué ellos?”

“¿Disculpa?” 

“¿¡Por qué Shownu, Hyungwon y Wonho?!” repitió con un tono de enfado, pero sin subir la voz. Estaba enfadado. No entendía por qué Jin iba con ellos, que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde los seis años. 

“¿Estas celoso?” respondió el mayor riéndose, sin apartar la mirada del otro chico.

“No me hace gracia, Seokjin. Lo digo en serio” el menor estaba empezando a notar cómo la ira se apoderaba de él. Se sentía traicionado, y encima Jin se lo tomaba a broma.

“¿Seokjin? ¿Ahora vas a ponerte formal? ¿Después de tantos años?” el mayor se incorporó, mientras Namjoon apretaba sus puños. Notaba las uñas haciendo presión contra la piel de su mano, pero no le importaba. Al menos, no en ese momento. “Si querías venir con nosotros sólo tenías que decirlo. Pero vamos, te has echado nuevos amigos, no creo que sea para tanto. Ellos supieron con quién juntarse, no como tú.” Jin se acercó a la puerta para salir, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás. Namjoon le tenía cogido del cuello de la camisa del uniforme, y podía ver en su rostro ira, ocultando tristeza. Jin siempre había sabido leer las expresiones del chico, y sabía que no era envidia, ni odio, simplemente era tristeza, traición. Jin se dio cuenta de que Namjoon se había quedado atrás en altura. De pequeños, y a pesar de tener dos años más que él, Jin y Namjoon habían sido prácticamente de la misma altura. Pero ahora que le tenía agarrado, Namjoon apenas llegaba a su hombro.

“Que te den, Kim Seokjin” dijo soltándole con brusquedad al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Salió del baño, dejando a Jin sólo.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? Jin era una persona muy importante para él, pero se sentía traicionado como nunca antes. Volvió a la cafetería, donde sus amigos le preguntaron si estaba bien, a lo que Namjoon asintió, mostrando una sonrisa falsa. El agua de sus ojos había corrido por sus mejillas antes de volver con su grupo, y ninguno pareció darse cuenta. Probablemente sólo Jin hubiera sido consciente de que no estaba bien, pero él era la fuente de sus problemas, así que no podía hacer nada.


End file.
